Ronald Basderic
"We met at the diner where she worked. I went in there a lot. She was always so good to me. So warm. I just knew. And I could see in her eyes she felt it, too." Ronald Basderic is a budding serial killer and stalker who appeared in season thirteen of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation and is the arch-enemy of CSI Sara Sidle. Background Little is known about Ronald's past, other than being born on April 2, 1977. At some point, he began stalking women who he became obsessed with. His first known victim was the wife of a man named Mark Clovis. Ronald started stalking and antagonizing Mark until he assaulted Ronald, who turned the situation to his advantage. Mark tried to kill Ronald, but was killed by Ronald instead, and the death was written as being committed in self-defense. Ronald then filed a lawsuit against Mark's estate for which he was awarded nearly $200,000. Eventually, he found a new target in the form of Edie Graham and stalked her for six months, including at a diner where she worked as a waitress. Edie came to Sara and tried to get a restraining order but could not get one. Season Thirteen Code Blue Plate Special Ronald was waiting outside for Edie to come out when he was spotted by police officers and took a run to avoid them. When he got back, he found eight people at the diner shot to death, including Edie, and left the scene. He later shows up at the autopsy, where he requested to see Edie's body and is then arrested by Sara on suspicion of killing everyone at the diner. He is interrogated but denies murdering anyone and that he hates guns. He is proven to be lying when his past with the Clovis couple is uncovered. However, Ronald is eventually proven innocent of the massacre and released. Before leaving, he told Sara that she was wrong, as he couldn't hurt Edie because he loved her. Sara angrily told him that Edie's death was his fault because his constant stalking kept her from going home and ended up being a victim in the massacre. Forget Me Not Ronald started stalking Sara in revenge for what she said. He found her kissing a man named Taylor Wynard and formed a plan for revenge. He first broke into her house and tampered with her sleeping medicine. He later found the man she kissed and paid him to buy her a birthday cake and take her into his room. After she went back to her room, Ronald broke inside, called Taylor with her phone, and later killed him. After that, he switched the shower drains in the room and left Sara's necklace in his room. He then broke into her house again and put the murder weapon in the dishwasher. After Sara figured out what he did, she confronted him and left. Ronald then punched himself and framed Sara for the crime, but later dropped the charges to keep her on the outside. He then visited Laura Sidle, Sara's mother, and told her that Sara killed Taylor in order to get Sara's attention. Ronald is visited by police officers, where they warn him not to touch her. Upon finding out he visited her mother, Sara broke into Ronald's house where she tries to shoot him, but Ronald reveals he removed the firing pin. He then tries to kill her after confessing to everything but realized the cops switched his bullets with blanks during the previous confrontation and is arrested for murder and attempted murder. Modus Operandi Ronald is shown having a somewhat consistent modus operandi but isn't afraid to change it up as needed. For his first death, he harassed a woman that he became interested in until her husband assaulted him. Ronald kept harassing her, causing the husband to attack her again so Ronald could legally kill him in self defense. For the second murder, when he tried to frame Sara Sidle for it, he looked up Sara's past and found out that her mother, Laura, had killed Sara's father by stabbing him seven times. He mimicked this in order to place doubt on Sara, presumably to state that she had just mimicked how her mother had killed her father. When attempting to murder Sara, he went back to the first way he had murdered someone - harass the person in question so he could legally shoot her in self-defense. He was proven to be extremely meticulous when trying to kill Sara, planning every last detail for months prior to starting his revenge against her. It is unknown if he was as meticulous towards the first victim, but it seems unlikely. Known Victims *2011: The Clovis couple: **Unspecified date: Mrs. Clovis **April 2: Mark Clovis *April-October 2012: Edie Graham *2013: **February 19-20: Taylor Wynard **February 20: Sara Sidle Appearances Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Incarcerated Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies